Butterflies
by Ghosuto
Summary: EunHae / OneShot-POV / inSJ / Yaoi - "Queria saber quando foi que tudo saiu do meu controle daquela forma. Tudo agora parecia tão grande, tão intenso e tão perigoso que eu já não era mais capaz de controlar o que existia dentro de mim. Aquele sentimento era maior do que o que eu poderia suportar... "


**Classificação:** +13  
**Categorias:** Super Junior  
**Personagens**: Donghae, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Sungmin

**Couple**: EunHae  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Angst, Drama, Romance, Yaoi  
**Avisos: **Homossexualidade

**Capítulos:** 1 | **Terminada:** Sim

**Disclaimer**: _Nenhum membro do Super Junior me pertence. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos._

Nota: Eu ando meio ghei e acabei fazendo essa OS baseada em uma música que eu queria fazer uma fic com ela faz tempo! A letra não tem exatamente muito a ver com o enredo da fic, logo ela não é songfic, mas quem quiser ler ouvindo o que eu ouvi: D2O - Butteflies youtu . be / KOhaMFDbn8Q  
Há partes da letra dela na fic~ Espero que gostem!

_"__O olhar em seus olhos_

___Continua me dando borboletas_

___Me deixando louco_

___Eu não consigo aliviar a dor_

___[...]_

___Você continua me dando borboletas_

___Isso é o que você faz_

___É tão doloroso..._

___Mas é quem você é_

___[...]_

___O olhar em seus olhos continua me dando borboletas..."_

**#~**

_"Tantas vezes eu ouço o eco da sua voz_

_O jeito que você fala, fala, fala, fala..._

_Toda noite isso vem e vai"_

Fraco. Fraco. Fraco.

Eu era fraco e as lágrimas caindo de meus olhos eram a prova do quanto minha fraqueza era capaz de me dominar e me afundar cada vez mais naquilo que eu sentia diante de minha própria confusão. Não sabia o que estava fazendo enquanto minha mão dançava por sobre aquela folha de papel em branco, desabafando naquele caderno surrado com palavras bagunçadas e mal escritas o quão perdido eu estava.

Um diário. O quão idiota soa para um homem com seus bons vinte e seis anos de idade ter um diário?! Mas que fosse... Aquele caderno secreto parecia ser meu único amigo, o único com quem eu poderia contar quando o assunto era aquele garoto que me tirava o sono cada vez que falava meu nome.

Sua voz calma e suave ecoava em minha mente cada vez que eu deitava em minha cama, querendo uma boa noite de sono. Seu timbre soava em meus ouvidos e me embalava em sonhos perdidos com ele. Ele dominava minha mente sem qualquer pretensão, infiltrando-se entre meus sonhos, desejos e vontades, apenas para me fazer perder a cabeça. E que fique claro que apesar de meu estado catatônico ser completamente culpa dele, ele não tinha culpa alguma daquilo.  
A ironia agridoce da minha vida: Lee DongHae.

Era ele quem bagunçava meus pensamentos, quem tirava minhas noites de sono, quem despertava os desejos de meu corpo e acelerava os batimentos do meu coração e a frequencia da minha respiração. Ele me puxava mais e mais para ele a cada respiração curta que dava após os ensaios, a cada palavra baixa sussurrada apenas para mim em nossas conversas discretas, a cada vez que me chamava daquela forma, murmurando meu apelido naquele tom calmo enquanto sorria para mim. Ele me enlouquecia e sequer sabia que era capaz disso. Eu jamais disse, e ele jamais percebeu.

E era por isso que agora doía tanto. Porque depois de tanto tempo, tantos anos tentando acreditar que era apenas uma fase, esse sentimento continuava comigo e eu já não era mais capaz de lidar com a pressão que ele fazia dentro de mim. A força do sentimento que ele despertava em mim era arrebatadora e pressionava meu coração, tirando-me o ar, fazendo doer.

Era insano, e eu estava enlouquecendo. Muito grande para que eu pudesse controlar, aquele sentimento simplesmente tomava conta de mim e eu temia que a loucura em que ele me enfiava pudesse fazer tudo que nós construímos ao longo desses anos cair como um castelo de cartas que cai na menor rajada de vento. Porque por mais que eu não pudesse tê-lo, eu não queria perdê-lo. DongHae era extremamente importante para mim e a amizade que tecemos nos últimos anos era o que de mais precioso eu tinha.

E era exatamente por isso que eu jamais havia tido coragem de falar a ele o que eu achava que sentia. Durante algum tempo achei ser mesmo apenas uma confusão de sentimentos, por conta de nossa proximidade. Mas à medida que nossa amizade foi crescendo, o que sentia dentro de mim também cresceu e eu cheguei ao ponto em que aquilo se tornou insuportável. Eu o amava, mas tinha medo de que ele não me correspondesse e, por isso, nossa amizade fosse por água abaixo.

Não que eu não tivesse outros amigos ou não considerasse outras pessoas, longe disso. Mas DongHae... DongHae era único. Ele era especial. Ele era ___meu__._

O simples fato de estar ao lado dele já me deixava bem, mas isso já não era mais o suficiente. Estar ao seu lado e não poder puxá-lo para mim, abraçá-lo e tocar seus lábios com os meus... O fato de não poder dizer o quanto ele era meu e o quanto eu queria fazê-lo entender isso me tirava do sério, de uma forma não muito boa.

Eu realmente estava enlouquecendo e a única forma de escape que eu conseguia enxergar era aquele caderno..

**#~**

___"____**2012.04.12**___

___Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Isso vai me enlouquecer... Se é que já não estou louco.__  
____Minha cabeça dói, meu coração pesa e daqui a pouco meus olhos vão ficar inchados e vermelhos se eu não conseguir parar essas malditas lágrimas que decidiram que seria legal escorrer de meus olhos._

___Deus, eu queria ser capaz de controlar isso. Por que não é tão fácil quanto nos filmes? Por que sempre tem que ser tão grande, tão maior do que qualquer outra coisa que já tenha acontecido comigo?! Isso é estranho, e eu me sinto cada vez mais fraco diante dele... Por que... Por que DongHae é tão importante pra mim?! Não que eu não queira mas... Isso machuca._

___E eu pareço uma moça falando isso, mas... É tão grande pra mim. Nunca senti nada igual a isso na minha vida, nada... E é por isso que eu não consigo tomar nenhuma atitude. Mas eu tenho que fazer algo. Céus, eu tenho que fazer algo. Continuar assim não dá._

___Eu não ando conseguindo mais disfarçar meu incomodo e minha dor, todos tem percebido e perguntado o que diabos tem acontecido comigo... O próprio DongHae já veio me dar uns sermões por causa das minhas atitudes que ele chamou de estranhas e do meu peso. Ele parece preocupado e devo dizer que essa preocupação dele me deixou feliz, mas... Eu não consigo suportar isso. Simplesmente não dá._

___Cansei de esconder tudo que sinto dentro de mim e decidi fazer algo. Só não sei o que ainda...__  
____Daqui a pouco vamos pegar pegar o avião para a China e durante a viagem eu penso. Preciso me arrumar e esconder essa cara de derrota que tenho agora. É, um bom banho deve me ajudar a ____abaixar os ânimos em mim mesmo e me ajudar a pensar melhor. Apesar de que... Não sei se vou conseguir pensar em alguma coisa que não seja aquele garoto sentado ao meu lado no avião. Porque sim, apesar do que acontece em mim, eu jamais vou perder a chance de poder estar com ele no avião. Sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser. Mesmo que isso me corroa por dentro por ele estar tão perto quanto possível, mas ainda sim tão longe quanto o imaginável._

___E outra coisa... Essas viagens e shows que fazemos tem começado a me incomodar ainda mais. Não sei o que houve, mas ando realmente incomodado com a aproximação de DongHae com os outros. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse feito isso e isso significasse alguma coisa de verdade, e eu sei disso. Mas me incomoda num nível que eu já não consigo mais esconder mesmo. JungSoo hyung até veio falar comigo, e ele até parece saber de algo, mas... Aish._

___Eu realmente vou enlouquecer por causa desse garoto."_

_**#~**_

Escrever naquele caderno sempre me deixava melhor e tenho certeza de que se não tivesse feito isso naquele momento, eu jamais seria capaz de deixar meu quarto com um sorriso no rosto, como eu fiz.

Depois de desabafar com meu velho amigo, o peso dentro de mim pareceu se amenizar e consegui voltar à rotina de sempre. Consegui me livrar da expressão de choro, erguer a cabeça e agir como se não houvesse nada de errado com meu coração. E ninguém pareceu notar a diferença cada vez mais crescente em mim enquanto íamos para o aeroporto.

A viagem foi relativamente tranquila, mas minha cabeça pareceu girar e girar e pesar cada vez mais a cada instante em que nos aproximávamos de solo chinês, para mais um Super Show. Eu estava feliz, era sempre bom visitar a China, especialmente depois da minha entrada no Super Junior M. Mas meu coração realmente não conseguia se aquietar dentro de meu peito com as ideias que vinham em minha mente.

Decidido à não adiar ainda mais minhas atitudes a respeito do que eu próprio sentia, enquanto todos descansavam em seus assentos no avião, eu me forcei a ficar acordado e pensar no que iria fazer a respeito de DongHae. Permaneci quieto e com os olhos semifechados, observando DongHae sentado ao meu lado enquanto ele cochilava calmamente. Meus pensamentos voavam para as ideias mais loucas sobre o que deveria fazer para demonstrar a ele o que sentia.

A cada ideia que eu tinha, ela era prontamente descartada porque eu não sabia qual seria sua reação e aquilo me incomodava. Ele vinha andando estranhamente mais feliz do que o normal, e isso me incomodava por dois motivos: Ele estava feliz demais e eu não sabia o motivo de tanta felicidade, e eu não era capaz de ler seus movimentos no estado em que ele estava.

Sempre fora fácil pra mim conseguir ler as atitudes de DongHae. Nós convivemos por anos e ele era meu melhor amigo, mas naquele momento eu sequer sabia o que pensar sobre ele e isso realmente me incomodava. Era como se ele tivesse se distanciado de mim, apesar da proximidade que cresceu entre nós.

DongHae era realmente minha maior ironia.

Desde sempre fomos próximos, mas a alguns meses isso se tornara ainda maior. Foi quando tornou-se realmente insuportável o que existia dentro de mim e a mudança de DongHae pareceu surgir também. Com as performances e o single apenas nosso, Oppa Oppa foi o auge de nossa amizade. Ensaios diários apenas entre nós dois, tanto vocais quanto da coreografia, gravações, ensaios fotográficos, fanmeetings... Nós nos aproximamos tanto quanto possível, dentro de nossa amizade.

Amizade que sempre foi vista como algo mais pelas fãs, loucas com os fanservices que fazíamos. Mas não... Aquilo nunca fora fanservice. Eu nunca fiz nada daquilo. Temos sim certas coisas em contrato, mas eu sempre fiz o que me deixava mais à vontade para ser feito. E DongHae era sempre aquele que ganhava minha atenção nesses momentos. Eu jamais brinquei com ele para conseguir popularidade ou porque me era mandado. Eu brincava com ele no palco porque era gostoso ouvir suas risadas, porque era bom sentir seu abraço e eu gostava das brincadeiras que fazíamos.

Fanservice...

Foi lembrando disso, pouco antes do avião finalmente pousar no aeroporto em Shanghai, que eu resolvi o que iria fazer. Eu aproveitaria o fato de que faríamos um show e que éramos livres para brincar em palco, e falaria para DongHae tudo que me incomodava. Todos encarariam como fanservice, mas DongHae saberia que não era aquilo. Era um plano perfeito... Ou ao menos era o que eu esperava que fosse.

**#~**

Nunca me enganei tanto em uma decisão quanto havia me enganado naquela.

A rotina após a chegada oficial em Shanghai seguiu como sempre acontecia em cada show que fazíamos. Nos acomodamos no hotel, fomos para o estádio e ensaiamos o dia todo e depois voltamos ao hotel para descansar antes do show na noite seguinte. E em todo aquele tempo, agi como se nada me incomodasse. Voltei a ser o HyukJae que todos estavam acostumados, brincando e falando besteira, rindo e sendo feliz. Não estava sendo de todo difícil, devo admitir, agir como se nada estivesse errado. Mas bastava eu manter meu olhar sobre DongHae por mais de cinco segundos para que meu coração pesasse novamente.

Durante a noite que antecedeu a noite do show, eu mal consegui dormir. Uma apreensão enorme me tomou quando repensei o que iria fazer. Será que daria certo? Será que conseguiria passar para DongHae o que eu queria? Sentia-me perdido, sem saber se seguir adiante era mesmo a melhor ideia. Mas depois de algum tempo pensando, decidi que aquilo era realmente o que eu deveria fazer. Quer dizer... Que outra coisa eu poderia fazer?! Não via outra saída para meu desespero naquele momento.

E isso foi um erro.

Consegui dormir apenas poucas horas antes de ter que acordar, porém nem mesmo o pouco tempo de sono conseguiu tirar de mim a animação sobre o dia que estava por vir. Durante o período da manhã, houve a coletiva de imprensa que sempre acontecia antes dos shows e, como de costume, sentei-me ao lado de DongHae. Ali começara minha caminhada para o que pretendia fazer à seguir. Puxei-o de canto, falando discretamente coisas em seu ouvido sobre o que LeeTeuk falava aos repórteres, despertando-lhe risadas.

A situação não poderia seguir de forma melhor. Eu e DongHae estávamos nos dando bem, a situação com todos parecia calma e a única ansiedade que nos tomava era pelo show extremamente próximo. Aquela ansiedade gostosa que vinha cada vez que subíamos ao palco, como se fosse a primeira vez que faríamos aquilo. Era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, compartilhada com as melhores pessoas que eu poderia desejar ao meu lado para isso.

Deixamos a coletiva após agradecer a presença de todos, voltando para nos prepararmos para o show dali algumas horas. A tensão pré-show fora quebrada com brincadeiras e momentos descontraídos por parte de todos e logo estávamos escondidos nos bastidores do estádio, observando o número de ELFs aumentando cada vez mais dentro do lugar.

O show teve inicio e logo minha cabeça estava tomada pelos gritos de todas aquelas ELFs que declaravam seu amor por todos nós, enchendo-nos de felicidade por saber o quanto elas (e eles) nos amavam assim como nós a eles. Um membro do Super Junior tão importante quanto qualquer um oficial, nossas ELFs. E o som de todas elas ali, nos aplaudindo, acabaram por fazer-me desviar o foco de meus pensamentos durante algum tempo.

Eu ali já não era mais o Lee HyukJae que sofria de amores – e diga-se de passagem, era ligeiramente gay –, eu era EunHyuk, o dance machine do Super Junior, que sorria e encantava suas fãs. E permaneci sendo aquele meu _segundo eu _durante todo o show. Cada performance que se passava eu me sentia ainda mais confiante sobre o que iria fazer, já tendo decidido o momento perfeito para tomar uma atitude.

O problema foi quando a performance de Oppa Oppa chegou. Ah, aquela performance! Eu a adorava em um nível que não podia ser medido. Além de ser uma música alegre, que contagiava a todos, era a minha música com DongHae. Nosso solo compartilhado. O motivo de nossa aproximação e de nosso distanciamento. O motivo de eu estar tão disposto à finalmente fazer algo, naquele momento.

Quando a performance começou, minha confiança desabou. Foi naquele momento eu comecei a pensar se conseguiria mesmo fazer alguma coisa.

_"__I say EunHae, you say oppa."_

DongHae virou-se para mim, enquanto eu seguia até ele no meio da passarela do palco. Nos encaramos e minhas mãos foram para sua cintura, enquanto dançávamos ao ritmo da música e gritávamos "_I say EunHae, you say oppa. EunHae..._". Eu então o soltei, indo para um lado enquanto ele ia para o outro. No instante em que perdemos contato visual, um vazio estranho instalou-se em mim com a visão que tive do olhar de DongHae. Alguma coisa parecia ter mudado, sua felicidade sumiu por um instante e, ao ficar de costas para mim, ela retornou em sua voz ao continuar com a música.

O que foi aquilo? DongHae havia oscilado...

Aquilo me confundiu, e essa confusão me acompanhou pelo restante da apresentação até que o Super Show 4 em Shanghai estivesse prestes a terminar.

#~

A oportunidade que eu esperei havia passado e eu sequer havia dado conta daquilo. Minha fraqueza pareceu tomar conta de mim novamente e, quando percebi, o show já estava prestes a acabar. A performance de Miracle havia terminado e agora conversávamos com as ELFs nos últimos minutos de show, antes da ultima performance e do encerramento.

Minha cabeça girava enquanto nos sentávamos na pequena escadaria posicionada ao fundo do palco e JungSoo hyung falava algo. Eu estava sentado ao lado de SungMin e, logo ao lado dele, estavam DongHae e SiWon. Apesar de estarmos longe, eu tentava chamar a atenção de DongHae para lhe falar algo, mas ele parecia simplesmente me ignorar enquanto conversava animadamente com SiWon.

E meu sangue ferveu. Por que ele me ignorava? Aliás, _por que ele me ignorava ____para falar com SiWon?_

Aquilo podia até ser paranoia minha, mas eu realmente fiquei incomodado com aquele fato. Eu tentava desesperadamente falar com ele, e ele me ignorava?! Meu sangue ferveu e, em um ímpeto de coragem idiota, curvei-me por trás de SungMin e puxei DongHae para que me encarasse. Eu o assustei e o semblante perdido que ele me deu naquele momento me fez sorrir, mas eu ainda estava irritado.

– Preciso falar com você.

– Ahn? O que foi?

– Eu-

– Ei. – SungMin virou e olhou de DongHae para mim, que estávamos escondidos atrás dele, de forma confusa.

– Eu... – Respirei fundo, voltando a me afastar. – Deixa pra lá.

– Hyukkie... Fala, o que foi?

Eu quis me bater, me jogar daquele palco e enfiar minha cara no chão em um baque violento. Onde estava minha coragem?! Onde estava minha certeza em fazer algo? Por que a voz de DongHae ao me chamar daquela forma deixou-me tão sem ação?!

Eu não consegui responder, piscando algumas vezes enquanto todos começavam a se levantar e, por instinto, eu fazia o mesmo. Meus olhos fixos em DongHae ainda sentado, em sua expressão agora chateada e meio séria... Droga. Eu tinha estragado tudo... E novamente aquela coragem idiota tomou conta de mim, para então deixar-me tão rápido quanto havia vindo.

Chamei-o ao escutar Destiny começar a tocar ao fundo. Céus, eu ia falar... Mas eu hesitei. Uma, duas... Três vezes. Eu não consegui falar. Sentia-me completamente idiota e horrível, o ser humano mais fraco desse planeta. Quer dizer... Por que era tão difícil?! Eram apenas algumas palavras, mas eu não conseguia dizê-las. E aquilo me deixou realmente irritado.

Irritado não... Eu estava decepcionado. Decepcionado comigo mesmo, por não ser capaz de dizer à DongHae o que eu estava sentindo. Depois de tanto tempo, eu deveria ao menos ser capaz de não ficar sem ação diante de sua voz. Mas era impossível... Ele sempre me deixava sem ação ao chamar-me daquela forma.

Respirei fundo, dando alguns passos para trás, em direção ao centro do palco, enquanto mantinha meu olhar sobre DongHae. Ele me olhava de volta, sério e com uma expressão de quem esperava por algo. DongHae parecia me incitar a falar o que eu não havia dito, quase me desafiando à isso. E aquele olhar apenas me deixou ainda mais sem ação.

Não consegui mais sustentar seu olhar, finalmente virando-me de frente para as ELFs e seguindo até a ponta do palco.

A música seguiu e, se eu não tivesse que cantar algumas partes, eu sequer teria me dado conta do que acontecia. Eu estava indignado, decepcionado, irritado... Triste. Ah, eu queria explodir. Meu coração pesava tanto que minha respiração tomara o mesmo caminho, dificultando que as palavras saíssem de minha boca. O único momento em que me senti normal, durante os quatro minutos de música, foi quando DongHae aproximou-se, sorriu e começou a cantar comigo.

Aish, DongHae... Por que você faz isso comigo? Como você consegue ser assim?!

Acho que era por causa daquele jeito de DongHae que eu estava tão perdido por ele. Ele era simplesmente perfeito...

**#~**

___"Então aqui estamos nós, e é como se algo me contasse como você se sente..."_

O show terminou e todos fomos para os bastidores. Eu ainda me sentia pesado, mesmo após as brincadeiras no palco, e completamente decepcionado comigo mesmo. A dor e o desespero que sentia antes sobre meus sentimentos por DongHae, agora davam espaço para aquela sensação de impotência enorme que tomou conta de mim, uma sensação ruim que fazia eu me perguntar como havia chegado àquilo que era agora.

Enquanto todos se trocavam, eu simplesmente sai dos camarins e comecei a andar pelos bastidores do estádio. Minha cabeça estava cheia demais de coisas que eu não era capaz de entender. Eu realmente jamais havia sentido todas aquelas coisas, mas ainda sim não era motivo para que eu estivesse daquela forma, naquele momento. Minhas ações haviam se tornado extremas e já não faziam mais sentido. A forma como hesitei diante de DongHae...

Eu estava fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água. O que eu sentia era sim grande demais para mim, tão grande que mal cabia em meu coração. Mas a forma como eu fugia daquilo transformara meus sentimentos em algo completamente diferente do real.

Caminhando pelos corredores escuros, entendi que o maior problema ali não era DongHae falar comigo daquela forma; que não era a felicidade dele que eu não sabia os motivos; que não era ele me ignorar para falar com SiWon ou qualquer coisa que eu vinha culpando até aquele momento. O maior problema daquela situação toda era eu.

Eu havia deixando tudo tomar aquelas proporções. Eu havia enfiado na minha cabeça que não podia falar nada. Eu havia me colocado naquele buraco, esperando que alguém me tirasse de lá quando apenas eu seria capaz de fazer isso.

–**- **

– Hyukkie?

– DongHae?! – Olhei para trás em um susto, observando DongHae aproximar-se. – O que faz aqui?

– Eu é que deveria te perguntar isso! – Ele suspirou, parando a dois passos de mim. – Você sumiu do camarim, fiquei preocupado.

– Ah... Não precisa se preocupar, DongHae. Eu só precisava pensar um pouco.

– Você ainda nem trocou a roupa. Deveria trocar logo essa camisa molhada. – Impressão minha ou ele estava mudando de assunto?

– Eu troco daqui a pouco, quando voltar pro camarim. – Respirei fundo, observando-o. Ele me encarava com aquele mesmo olhar desafiador, mas dessa vez, eu não recuei. – Antes disso, precisamos conversar.

– Sobre?

– DongHae, faz tempo que eu quero te falar isso. – Olhei em seus olhos, fixos em mim. Ele estava tão bonito, apreensivo daquele jeito. Eu quase podia jurar que ele sabia o que eu iria lhe dizer.

– Eu não sei quando foi que começou ou porque aconteceu mas eu-

– Eu também!

Ele me interrompeu, agarrando-se ao meu pescoço enquanto encostava nossos lábios. Eu fiquei estático, sem entender absolutamente nada da atitude de DongHae. Ele também o quê?!

– D-DongHae...

– Acha que eu nunca percebi? – Ele afastou-se um pouco de mim, porém manteve-se agarrado ao meu pescoço.

– Espera... Você sabe o que eu ia dizer?

– Eu sei há muito tempo.

– Muito tempo?! – Eu me recusava a acreditar.

– Sim! Especialmente desde o primeiro ensaio de Oppa Oppa... E eu sinto o mesmo faz tempo também.

– E por que nunca me disse nada?! – Pasmo era uma palavra com pouca intensidade para dizer como eu estava naquele momento. Então DongHae sabia de tudo desde o começo?!

– Porque eu queria escutar você dizendo... – Ele ficou sério, soltando o ar devagar.

– Mas eu ainda não disse. – Sorri de canto, enlaçando a cintura de DongHae e o puxando mais contra mim. Nossos corpos se encostaram e eu levei meu rosto até que ficasse ao lado do dele, aproximando meus lábios de seu ouvido. – Eu amo você, Lee DongHae.

Afastei-me apenas o suficiente para poder olhar seus olhos, observando-os brilhar enquanto seus lábios se convertiam em um sorriso simples e feliz. Aquela mesma felicidade que vinha lhe tomando nos últimos dias... E que, sem sequer imaginar, eu era o causador.

Puxei-o mais contra mim, tomando seus lábios em um beijo calmo enquanto finalmente sentia aquele pesar todo em meu coração se dissipar por completo.

___"____**2012.04.15**___

___Acabamos de chegar no dormitório e eu preciso deixar isso registrado._

___Depois de tudo, eu finalmente consegui dizer à DongHae o que esteve preso em minha garganta por tanto tempo, e foi melhor do que eu esperava... Muito melhor. Me sinto mais leve e feliz do que nunca, e isso graças a ele._

___Eu amo Lee DongHae, e ele continua me dando borboletas._

___Borboletas que vão me deixar louco... Mas de uma forma boa dessa vez."_

_Le fim :D_

**NOTA**: Dar borboletas significa deixar confuso, com uma sensação de perda ou algo assim. Também serve como aquele famoso "dar borboletas no estomago", que quer dizer deixar ansioso, apreensivo.  
A ideia dessa fic surgiu depois de ver esse video: youtu . be / JRb75gmBnvs (que aliás é descrito na fic, na hora da hesitação do Hyuk), e discutir sobre algumas teorias com a Yuu~  
Aliás, fic dedicada à Yuu! Meu DongHae lindo  
Espero que tenham gostado! Mandem review com a opinião de vocês, hai?  
Obrigada à todos que leram 


End file.
